


An evening with the family

by The_Darkest_of_Morlins



Series: IchiHime Week [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, IchiHime Week, IchiHime Week 2020, Kazui is just the cutest little baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darkest_of_Morlins/pseuds/The_Darkest_of_Morlins
Summary: Just a quiet, loving evening at the Kurosaki household.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: IchiHime Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888303
Kudos: 33





	An evening with the family

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my contribution to day 2 of IchiHime week 2020 and I have to confessed that I've cheated here. I wrote this for last year's IchiHime week and posted it on fanfiction.net. I was writing another story for this year, but it got too long and messy and I was super unhappy with it . And this story existed and fit the theme for day 2 perfectly so I decided to go with it again.
> 
> Sorry about that. I hope you enjoy it. It's super cute, I promise.

As the sun was setting and darkness began to overtake Karakura town, one Ichigo Kurosaki, dressed in comfortable dark blue slacks and light blue t-shirt, was finishing up the evening’s dishes as he heard the two most wonderful sounds he could think of travel into the kitchen from the living room.

“And they can move from one place to another before you can blink. Actually, a lot of people we know can do that. Oh, but they all make different noises when they do.” The first was a pleasant and bubbly voice that belonged to his wife. And it was instantly followed by the unmistakable laughter of a baby enjoying the conversation even though it didn’t really understand it.

Ichigo grinned as he wiped off the last plate and placed it into a cupboard with the rest of its brethren silverware. He then entered the living room to join the spirited conversation. Currently Orihime, dressed in a nice pink blouse and long yellow skirt was moving her left hand quickly from one area to another as she talked, while at the same time keeping their baby boy, Kazui, stable in her lap with her right hand.

“Shinigami, like auntie Rukia and uncle Renji, go like Fwoosh, Fwoosh.” She explained as Kazui was mesmerized by her moving hand, he bounced a bit in her lap and reached out for his mother’s rapid appendage. “And arrancar, like auntie Nel, go like zzzt zzzt.” She held her hand close enough to Kazui that he could grab onto it, but then she pulled it up above her head with a zzzt noise. A delighted giggle escaped Kazui’s mouth and he applauded the action as best he could with his little hands. Ichigo approached the two from behind, just enjoying the bonding moment between mother and son.

“And quincy, like uncle Uryu go…” Orihime hesitated and placed a finger on her chin as she pondered. “Hmm, what sounds does a quincy make when they zip around now again?”

“Quincys,” Ichigo began as he leaped above the couch’s back and landed comfortably on the other side of his family. “Sound pretty similar to Shinigami, but it’s more like they’re gliding through the air.” He said with a confident smirk as Orihime’s eyes grew wide and she nodded enthusiastically.

“Right, right. They go fwazzh, fwazzah.” She resumed swiping her hand around to Kazui’s amusement, and eventually she even let him grab on to it. The little boy triumphantly nuzzled his nose into his mother’s palm and hummed at the pleasant feeling.

“So, what brought on this really specific topic?” Ichigo asked as he scooched closer to his family.

“I was just telling Kazui about all our friends and their power when I realized how all our friends make different noises when they’re zipping around and I thought it was funny because they’re basically doing the same thing and yet they sound different.” Orihime explained as she ruffled Kazui’s hair and mimicked Ichigo’s motions to get closer to her husband.

“Yeah, that’s always kinda confused me.” Ichigo admitted as the couple sat next to each other with no noticeable distance. “But not enough for me to give it much thought. Though, we probably shouldn’t mention it to any of them. They’ll just get insulted or something and overreact.”

Orihime giggled at the accurate assumption when Kazui pushed himself up in his mother’s lap and reached out to Ichigo. “Dahdah.” Ichigo smiled and Orihime suppressed a squeal as her husband picked up their son and held him close enough for the boy to reach out and touch his father’s face.

“Hi buddy, how are you feeling tonight? Still up for more fun.” The one year old laughed merrily and energetically while patting at his father with his tiny hands, signifying that he was ready for an all-nighter of fun with his parents.

Then his body sagged as he fell asleep. Only for him to raise his head laughing again half a minute later. Which he followed up with falling asleep again just as quickly. This happened over and over a few more times until Ichigo hugged Kazui closer to him and the little boy rested his head on his father’s shoulder.

Orihime gazed adoringly and her two worlds and gently stroke Kazui’s hair. “Looks like somebody’s tuckered out. Which makes sense, we had a lot of fun playing with trains and dinosaurs today.”

“Trains and dinosaurs?” Ichigo asked with a smirk and cocked eyebrow.

“Yup. They were dance battling it out for the fate of the multiverse with starcrossed lovers from both sides caught in the middle.” The excitement built up in her eyes with each word and Ichigo could tell that she was ready to recite intricate plot details from her playtime with Kazui, and he couldn’t stop himself form smiling at it all.

“Who came up with the premise for that epic story?” He asked with just a hint of teasing sarcasm while holding Kazui close to him so that the little boy could rest on his father as the entire family began moving up towards the bathroom. The parents silently agreeing that it was time to prep their son for bed.

“Kazui came up with the basic idea and I helped him iron out the details.” Orihime explained proudly while following her husband and son.

“So he brought out the toys he wanted to play with and you made funny voices while playing with him.” Ichigo clarified, a teasing edge sharpened the comment as it was launched towards Orihime who easily deflected it with her good nature.

“Exactly. Now do you want to hear the epic tale we put together or not?” She singsang in response and was awarded with a mirthful chuckle.

“I would love to hear it. Go right ahead.” Ichigo replied genuinely.

And so Orihime regaled Ichigo with the adventures of the Dinosty and their rivals the Railgime while he prepared the baby bathtub for Kazui, handing the boy over to Orihime as she narrated. It was a completely ridiculous story as one should expect from something that originated as a playtime fun between a mother and son, but she told it with such excitement and earnestness that Ichigo couldn’t help but be partly swept along with the staggeringly imaginative world that his wife and son had created. And as if summoned into the waking world by the mention of his name, Kazui suddenly woke up and started babbling along with his mother as if he wished to join her in the retelling.

“Look who’s up just in time for his bath then.” Orihime cooed. “Did you hear me talk about how much fun we had today?” She eskimokissed her child and Kazui gleefully latched onto the sides off his mother’s face for his underdeveloped but still loving form of a hug.

Ichigo let them be for a moment or two before reluctantly separating them. “Come here buddy. Gotta get you clean before bedtime. Then you can dream all you want about dinosaurs and trains and dancing.” Kazui laughed as his clothes were removed and Ichigo placed him in the bathtub.

Orihime joined Ichigo’s side as he began to wash off their son in a fatherly yet playful manner. She reveled in the domestic bliss when a thought struck her. 

“It’s your day off tomorrow, right?” Orihime asked remembering his schedule.

“Yup, do you and Kazui want to do something special or are you going to be busy continuing the dinosaur and train thing?” Ichigo asked while rinsing their son with warm water, the little boy laughing and trying to catch his father’s hands.

“Let’s all go to the park. That’ll be fun.” Orihime mused and leaned into her husband and sighed contentedly. “Kazui can wander around all he wants on the grass. We’ll bring a ball we can all play with and we’ll make a picnic together in the morning.”

“Sounds like a plan. I can call, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki and the others. See if they want to join in. And even if they can’t, we three can still have fun.” Ichigo suggested as he massaged Kazui’s head with soap as the boy gurgled while gazing up at his father with adoring eyes. 

“Yeah. That would be great.” Orihime stated simply since she was completely enraptured by Ichigo’s casual display of fatherhood as he expertly washed Kazui’s body and the little boy happily went along with everything.

“You wanna turn in early?” Ichigo suddenly asked when he was finished with the washing and reached for a towel. “After we put this little guy to bed it might be a good idea for us to start getting ready. I mean, we still have to set away stuff and all that, but you get what I mean.”

“That sounds smart. We can get up early tomorrow then and make all that food and get everything else ready too and maybe catch the earliest sunlight. Heh, wouldn’t it be funny if you could actually catch sunlight. But then you’d have to take care of it, feed and take it out for walks. But there wouldn’t be any guides on how to take care of it since nobody else has cared for sentient light before. And ooh!” Orihime gasped lightly as Ichigo suddenly placed Kazui in her hands and the boy instantly leaned into and hugged her.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt. But if we’re really going to bed early then we should get to it, and he seemed like he wanted to cuddle a bit with mommy now. You can keep going. I personally think I’d be annoyed by having to take care of constantly blinding light.” Ichigo explained while the two of them set off towards Kazui’s room.

“That would be a problem too. Oh, what if you had on cool sunglasses all the time.” The conversation continued as Kazui was dressed in his black pajamas with poorly drawn rabbits all over them. The little boy constantly made noises that sounded as though he wanted to join in on the conversation, but the need for sleep was once again overwhelming him after being roused by fun bathtime with his parents.

“I think we’re just finding more and more problems with having sentient sunlight as a pet. Seems like too much of a hassle.” Ichigo declared right before placing Kazui in his crib as the littlest Kurosaki yawned.

“Yeah, you’re right. But it could’ve been fun.” A thought struck Orihime and she chuckled. “Hey, do you think Kazui will want a pet one day?”

Ichigo paused for a moment, thinking over the possibilities and met the closing eyes of his son. “Maybe. But let’s wait to ask him until he’s a little older. And it’d have to be something that could keep up with him otherwise he’d run circles around the poor thing.” They took a moment to imagine a cat or dog or sentient sunbeam becoming exhausted trying to chase after their energetic little boy and before long the couple had to contain their laughter so as to not give new energy to Kazui.

Kazui remained unaware of the discussion and fell into a deep slumber soon after being tucked in. Ichigo and Orihime took a moment to just stare in awe at the little miracle they’d created.

“He is breathtaking.” Orihime whispered before brushing Kazui’s tiny forehead with a kiss.

“He really is. Sleep well son. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Ichigo mused as he tucked Kazui in a little more before the couple left their son to frolic in the land of dreams. And as Ichigo left the door slightly ajar and Orihime’s hairpin scattered into orange streaks of light that settled in Kazui’s room too look over him, the couple gazed at one another and they just couldn’t imagine being any happier than right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you have a nice day. :) <3


End file.
